Same Girl
by Erisse
Summary: Natsu was babbling about his new girlfriend how she was so beautiful and sweet. Sting talked about the new girl he was dating, how she was so sexy and wild. The two were shocked when they showed pictures of their girls and it turned out to be the same blonde goddess! [ We're messing with the same girl, same girl! ]


"Yo! I'm back!" Natsu greeted his bestfriend as he walked in their apartment that the two were sharing since college. It has been a month since Natsu came home, he has been away because of his work.

Sting was sitting on the lounge chair playing a video game as Natsu entered. The blonde looked up and tilted his head to acknowledge Natsu's return.

"Good. Now the boys won't ask me when your return is anymore."

"What's up with them? When did you guys last hang out?"

"Last week. Gajeel emptied the fridge. Gray trashed the place. Rogue slept on the floor. Loke flirted with our neighbour."

Natsu laughed. "The usual eh? Nothing new?"

Natsu strided to his room to drop his luggage and stuff. When he came back to the living room Sting invited him to play.

"Yo! Natsu! Do you wanna lose?" Sting mocked

"Oh? Do you wanna taste defeat?" Natsu smirked

"Tch. Grab a controller. Loser pays for pizza." Sting declared

"You're on." Natsu sat and the two battled on the screen.

After a few minutes…

Sting lost. Natsu cackled. "You're too weak to challenge me!"

"Shut up! There was a glitch!" Sting defended and challenged him again

"Nah. I'm hungry. Go order my pizza!" Natsu demanded

Sting sighed and dialled on the phone. He ordered their favourite pizza all meat and cheese.

"So how's Crocus?" Sting asked

"It was crowded. A bit polluted nowadays." Natsu answered with a frown

"Of course it is the capital after all _idiot_."

"Why did you even ask? _Weakling_." Natsu shot back

"I was asking about your trip!"

Natsu turned green. "It was awful you know I can't handle transportation. You can't mock me with that because I know you're pathetic in one too!"

Sting made a _how-can-you-be-so-stupid_ face.

"Did anything interesting happen? Did you destroy anything? Were you arrested?" Sting chided

"No! Shut up." Natsu glared at the blonde

"I want to be the one to bail you out. After taking pathetic pictures of you behind bars. I'll send it to Igneel and Grandine and you'll be grounded." Sting roared in laughter

"HA. HA. HA." Natsu faked a laugh in annoyance. "You're so funny Goldilocks."

"You're hilarious Pinkerbell." Sting was holding his stomach to control his laughter while imagining his bestfriend's overprotective parents' reaction if Natsu ever runs out of luck and end up in jail where he rightly belongs because of his usual cases of property damage

"Shut it." Natsu glared while tick marks appeared on his head

"Man you didn't even date Crocus girls? Wasted opportunity." Sting sighed when he recovered from his laughing bout

"Oh. I have a new girlfriend." Natsu stated nonchalantly

"You didn't _think _to start with that?" Sting said irritated

"You asked about Crocus. You didn't ask me if I met someone."

"YEAH. MY BAD." Sting wanted to punch Natsu's head maybe it will fix his bestfriend's ignorance "So what is she like? How did you meet her?" Sting questioned

"She's really beautiful and sweet and she smells so good." Natsu's eyes became quite dreamy "I bumped into her at the park."

"So cliché. Well I met my dream girl. Sexy. Wild. Insatiable."

"Isn't she just like the women you previously dated?"

"Well yeah but no she's different! She is stunning. She's the most beautiful and sexiest woman I met. Most skilled as well." Sting smirked "She takes me _beyond_ heaven."

"Ugh. I don't need you to go into details." Natsu remarked blandly

"She's blonde. She's got lusty caramel eyes." Sting continued

"Oh she's blonde too?"

"Yeah like me. But mine is in a lighter shade."

"I didn't mean you. My girlfriend is blonde too. She has chocolate brown eyes."

"Well I'm blonde as well!"

"Yeah Goldilocks."

"She has a tattoo." Sting said

"Lucy have one too."

"Oh her name's Lucy? How would your relationship work if she's in Crocus?" Sting asked

"She recently moved here in Fiore. She's from Ca-elum. She moved here in Magnolia. She just visited Crocus when we met."

"Ca-elum? How coincidental, Ashley said she grew up there. She just moved here last month that's why I just met her."

"Ashley huh? Hm we should introduce them some day maybe they know each other." Natsu grinned

Sting was feeling uneasy. He felt like there was something wrong.

"Ashley wears her hair in a side pony tail most of the time." Sting said

"Lucy's hair is like that!"

"Ashley is interested to work at Fairy Tail."

"Lucy passed her résumé already. She's scheduled for an interview next week."

"Ashley likes strawberry milkshake."

"Lucy loves strawberry milkshake."

"Ashley has a white dog."

"Lucy told me she has a white dog named Plue."

"Plue?! No this can't be! Does he look like a little snow man with a carrot for a nose?"

"Yeah! How do you know how Plue looks like? I only saw his picture!"

"Well I saw it in her apartment!"

"How do you know where her apartment is?!"

"Strawberry street?"

"Yeah Strawberry sweet!"

Sting grabbed his phone and searched for a picture of Ashley. When he found one he showed it to Natsu. Ashley was bent over wearing lace underwear only. She was smiling seductively,

Natsu reddened. "Why the fuck do you have a picture of Lucy!

"This is Ashley! Let me see a picture of Lucy!"

Natsu searched for a picture of Lucy and showed it to Sting. Lucy was sitting on a park bench wearing a sundress. Her smile was sweet and innocent.

Ashley and Lucy looked exactly the same. They were just wearing different expressions.

"DAMN!" Sting shouted

"Why do they look alike?"

"Because they are the same person! We've been played!" Sting gritted his teeth

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. For fun maybe. DAMN! This is the first time I have ever been cheated on. She even cheated on me with you! My bestfriend! Unforgivable!" Sting raged


End file.
